His Little Mary
by chosenfire28
Summary: Connor wasn’t Angel’s only child, once upon a time he had had a little girl named Mary. A little girl with a purpose as great as his own. One-Shot part of a series


**Title:** His Little Mary  
**Author:** Chosenfire  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to Kripke and Whedon and I am not making a profit off this.  
Word Count: 1500  
**Characters:** Angel, Sierra (OC), Mary, Whistler  
**Pairing(s):** Angel/Sierra(OC Slayer)  
**Spoilers:** preseries Ats and BtVS, SPN preseries  
**Summary:** Connor wasn't Angel's only child, once upon a time he had had a little girl named Mary. A little girl with a purpose as great as his own.

_A/N: For the purposes of this story Angel knew Whistler a lot sooner than canon shows. This is the prelude to a series I am thinking of starting, a whole what if Mary Winchester was really Angel's daughter sort of thing. Let me know what you think of this and if you would like to see this more of this. This is my 5th entry for this weeks challenge, enjoy._

* * *

Angel held the crying infant next to him bouncing her softly as he made soothing cooing noises tears pricking his eyes a large gash on his cheek as he looked down at the child in his arms, his child, his daughter.

Margaret Lynn O'Connor

Only three months old and she was her daddy's little girl. Of course her daddy was a vampire and her birth should have been impossible.

The daughter of a vampire, and a Slayer.

She was a miracle and that night Angel had almost lost her.

"You knew this would never work." a voice told him sadly and Angel turned to see the balance demon Whistler leaning against the doorframe of the hotel room Angel had rented for the night. His hate sat crooked on his head and his eyes conveyed his sympathies.

That night another Slayer was being called, little Margaret's mother had been killed protecting her daughter.

Sierra had been trained from birth to be a killer, she had enjoyed her job, at times even relishing in it and for over a year she had followed Angel determined to rid the world of one more vampire. During that time they had gotten close and while he didn't love her, not in the way that most men involved with a woman should, he did care deeply for her.

The pregnancy had come out of nowhere, he was a vampire, all he had was dead seed but together they had created life.

Even the Powers where blindsided by it and Whistler had started coming around advising the couple to give up their child, telling them they couldn't raise a little girl in the environment they lived in.

They had refused.

Inevitably the demon community had gotten word of the miracle child that had been born and they had been running ever since.

_Angel moved to unlock the door but dread filled him as it swung open. He was immediately assailed by the scent of blood and the brown paper bag in his hand dropped, he had just gone out to pick up some blood at the butcher's. He hadn't even been gone an hour._

He pushed his way into the room and stopped when he saw the crumpled body on the floor "Sierra." he breathed like a silent prayer and his body shot forward as he skidded down beside the woman he had devoted himself to protecting his arms cradling her head.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned "Angel." blinking rapidly. Suddenly panic seized that face and she struggled in his arms "Mary, they took her." she screamed and Angel held her fear seizing him a cold spreading throughout his body as Sierra sobbed into his chest.

He gently pulled her away from him and asked her "Do you know where they were going?" it was bound to happen sooner or later, his child had been marked since her birth and he had stupidly thought he could protect her. Sierra nodded her eyes hardening as she let the Slayer take control.

They rose together both predators, hunters, reaching for weapons forgetting panic and fear those weaker emotions being replaced be the knowledge that they would kill that night.

They would get their daughter back.

"They killed her." Angel told Whistler softly as he cradled his daughter close her cries quieting as he began to hum an old Irish lullaby to her his body swaying and his cursed soul feeling like it was being torn apart.

The demon inside screamed for blood, for revenge and the man wept a part of him that had believed he could live dying.

"I know." Whistler said softly his eyes locking on the father and daughter bile rising in his throat knowing what he had to do, sometimes he hated his job.

_"What are they using the child for?" Angel growled slipping into game face yellow eyes locked on the vampire he held to the wall his hand squeezing the creatures throat. He knew the things didn't need to breath, but it sure hurt like hell._

He wanted it to hurt, he wanted to hear it scream.

"Angel baby," Sierra purred from beside him her hand lightly gliding over the stake she held in her hand her eyes narrowed on the vampire a bitter smile twisting her lips "let up a bit so the thing can talk."

Angel obeyed and the vampire started to sputter "She's suppose to be a sacrifice, the child's blood, through it the Master will rise again, her blood will usher in a new age, the blood of Angelus and a Slayer."

Angel's grip tightened a cold smile touching his lips "I don't think so." he twisted his hand and a loud snap was heard and dust rained down and the dirt floor.

They moved as one through the narrow tunnel torches lighting their way, as they drew nearer a loud cry, that of a child's, could be heard and both tensed Sierra reaching for the crossbow strapped to her back and Angel for the sword.

They entered a large doomed room under ground and their eyes were immediately drawn to the middle of the room where a large vampire held their daughter in the air by one hand a dagger in his other. Sierra raised her crossbow anger marring her features but before she could fire Angel put his hand on her shoulder. "Wait until I am close enough to catch her." his Slayer nodded.

Angel launched into action flying over the heads of the other vampires gathered around the leader and beside him an arrow flew. As it buried into the chest of the vampire finding the heart Angel rolled on the floor and caught the screaming bundle in his arms as dust fell around him the dagger slicing his check as it buried into the ground.

The earth shook has his blood soaked into the earth and Angel could hear the battle ragging behind him as Sierra battled her way to her family dusting floating around her. She reached his side and together they ran back the way they came Angel juggling his daughter in one hand and an axe in the other.

Angel felt Sierra fall at his side and he turned. Her green eyes locked with his and she pulled herself to her feet pushing him away "Go." she screamed tears flowing down her cheeks as she turned her back to them offering herself up to the battle as long as he got their daughter to safety.

Angel understood and he ran his little Mary screaming in his arms for a mother she would never see again.

"I know what I have to do." Angel whispered softly reaching up to trace the sleeping face of his child his heart breaking as he went numb. He turned to Whistler "Just tell me she'll be happy?" he pleaded desperately tears choking him.

Whistler placed on a fake smile "She'll grow up and get married and have children of her own, and yes she'll be happy." Really it was a lie by omission, all those things were true but there was so much more to the story.

Angel pressed a soft kiss Mary's forehead and gently handed him to the demon that would take her away and give her life he never could.

Whistler gave Angel a sad smile as he felt the weight placed in his arms, the rest of the story was a sadder tale. Mary would grow to marry a wonderful man and she would have two little boys. But on the night her youngest turned six months old she would be killed by a demon. Whistler tipped his hat to Angel knowing the cursed vampires life would be filled with even more torment.

Everything that was to come stemmed from this moments, lives and deaths were decided that night and for a brief second Whistler felt guilty knowing the role he played in it.

Really though it was all about balance, it was his job to keep that balance.

Even though so many would get hurt.

Sometimes he really hated his job.


End file.
